Routine
by Psychomachy
Summary: Xemnas and Saïx share an intimate moment.


**Routine **

An obnoxious, continuous noise filled the elegantly designed chamber. Xemnas peeled open his eyes, two bright red-orange orbs scanning the airy room. A warm figure squirmed in his arms and he felt up with his hands from the male's chest to his hair, then gently placed a kiss on the on the mop of soft blue. He rolled, one arm unwrapping, and stretched, letting out a long yawn.

"No… more sleep," Saïx murmured, still half asleep. Xemnas laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Come on, moonpie. Get up." Leaving the berserker to toss in the sheets for a few more minutes, the walking enigma sauntered to the luxurious washroom they had recently started to share. He left the door ajar and stripped out of his wife-beater, letting the fabric glide to the ground. It was followed by his dropped pants and boxers. He jumped into the overly-sized shower; torrents of hot water sprang from the sides and top. He sighed as they beat his neck, he must have slept on it wrong.

Saïx groaned and sat up, sighing and standing. He looked to the clock. The red numbers glowed in the otherwise darkness, the only other light coming from the bathroom. Saïx clumsily stretched and, staggering, made his way to the bathroom.

His own clothes have being stripped, Saïx stepped into the shower. The hot water made him sigh.

"Morning," his superior's deep voice said, his head turning slightly to look at the smaller male. Saïx hummed in response, laying his head on the other's tanned shoulder. Saïx's hands wandered down the tan back, resting nonchalantly on the hips.

"Morning to you, too." Saïx shivered with delight as his superior turned again, his slick, wet skin moving in a delightful way under the berserker's fingers. "What are we doing today?" He asked in a bored tone, turning away from the white-haired man and into the streams of water. He grabbed a brightly colored bottle and didn't hold his scoff. Xemnas treated his hair better then the lower members.

"There really isn't anything for us to do today." Saïx smirked as he lathered the cream in his hair.

"You just want the day off, don't you?" he asked playfully. A sharp slapping sound and a harsh sting on his backside made Saïx yelp and spin around, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"You should treat your superior with more respect," a low voice purred in a sultry tone, reaching out and taking the other's chin. He pushed and forced Saïx into the water. Yellow pools disappeared from site as his head went under the water, shampoo streaming down his face. "I seem to recall telling you this before. Maybe the rule needs some reinforcement," Xemnas's voice took on a dangerously suggestive tone.

Saïx went to reply but water got in his mouth. He pulled away from the hand and staggered sideways. Spitting out water, he said, "Or maybe there ought to be a change of dominance."

Xemnas brightly colored eyes widened with shock for a short moment, then narrowed, "Are you challenging me?" He chuckled and took a step towards his usually willingly submissive partner, one tanned leg slipping in between the Diviner's own. Xemnas forced him up against the tile wall.

"Of course not, sir," Saïx tried to sound confident when he talked, but the muscular leg in between his own shifted, brushing up against his semi-hard member, so his voice broke in the middle of the sentence. Xemnas gently hummed, smirk painted on his face. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the wall beside Saïx's shoulders, trapping his arms. Saïx felt a shuddering breath of anticipation pass his lips as the man craned his neck, lips slightly parted. "I-I would never."

"Really? Because that's what it sounded like to me," Saïx whimpered, showing his lack of patience, as a pink tongue flicked out to wet the lips before him. Xemnas stopped and looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"…Maybe you should teach me a lesson." Saïx said with slightly wanton voice. While he was speaking, Xemnas had inclined fully and started to place kisses on his neck. The nip of teeth made Saïx bite his own lip.

"I was planning to…" Xemnas turned his head up, still kissing, and moved to Saïx's jaw line. "But maybe you're enjoying this too much." He pulled his head away. Saïx let out a whimper of displeasure.

"No…" Saïx barely breathed the words out. He wrapped his arms around Xemnas's neck before he could get away. Xemnas smiled as two yellow eyes came back into view, meeting with his own. "Please..?"

"Well, I guess because you asked so nicely." He slipped his hand from the wall to Saïx, wrapping around him and smashing their lips together. Saïx gasped, but it went unheard as his superior tangled one of his large hands in his blue tresses. Saïx moaned loudly as Xemnas's tongue darted out and probed at his lips. He opened them eagerly, sucking on the wet muscle.

Xemnas's hand that was in Saïx's hair clenched into a fist as the Diviner moaned, that sound seeming to travel from the his ears to his cock, making it twitch between them. He let his arms drop from his lover only for a moment, then ran them down the soft skin and to his legs, then cupped his thighs. Xemnas heaved him up, and Saïx wrapped his legs around his superior's waist.

Xemnas rocked his hips up against Saïx's, causing the blue-haired man to let out a long, drawn out moan. Xemnas kissed him harder, forcing the other to incline his head. Saïx reached in between them and grabbed each other's members in his hands, drawing his fist back and forth. He scowled as Xemnas wrestled his hands away, placing them on the shower wall. He was about to protest, but Xemnas's tan hands removed themselves from his thighs. He growled again, suffering a bite on his lip, as he held himself up with his arms. He outright scoffed as Xemnas pulled his mouth away.

"Relax," Xemnas ordered. Saïx watched as Xemnas reached for the bottle of lube they kept in the shower, this being a very regular occurrence for them. He let out a long breath, liking the familiar sound of the stopper being pulled. "Would you like to move onto the bed?"

"Not really," Saïx said with a half smirk. The smirk grew into a full grin as Xemnas nodded in approval. Saïx easily slipped his legs from Xemnas's hips to his shoulders, shifting his position until his arms seemed the most comfortable. The white haired man poured some of the substance onto his fingers as the Lunar Diviner shifted, ignoring the skin that slid up against his own. He put the bottle aside and reached under the blue haired man. Saïx shivered in anticipation.

"Are you ready?" Xemnas asked, waiting for a go ahead. As Saïx nodded, he gently pushed one finger in. The diviner squirmed a bit, but was over it quickly.

"Okay, more," Saïx relaxed and let his head fall to lean against the wall of the shower. Xemnas quickly and easily prepared him all he needed, gently adding one finger as he could. Once his ring finger could glide easily, he pulled his hand away.

Saïx let out a small whimper of disappointment, but had no other protests, mind already moving to what was to come. Xemnas took a small step away from the wall to give himself a bit more room. Placing one of his hands back on the wall to steady himself, he let his other drop between the blunette's legs as he slowly pushed inside his prepared lover.

The heavily-scarred male's, currently pushed against the cool, wet tile of the shower wall, breathing hitched as he was breached, then slumped into Xemnas's arms as he adjusted to the feeling. He rested his head on the other's shoulder and listened to the rhythmic breathing showcasing his exertion as he drew his hips back and forth.

Several broken groans fell from each of their lips as their inevitable climax neared. Cries of names and proclamations of love filled the shower alongside the running water as the leader of the void castle sent his lover into orgasm, an unheard obscenity falling from the berserker's lips as he banged his head against the wall. Saïx let his eyes slide close as the familiar feeling of being filled much beyond capacity with the Superior's seed lasted a few moments longer before they slid to the floor in an entangled heap.

Eyes closed, breath labored, muscles completely relaxed, Saïx leaned against his superior and snuggled into his neck, pressing his lips gently against his rapid pulse, "You're fucking great in bed." He muttered lazily.

"We're not in bed, but I understand what you mean," the darker-skin man retorted, standing and helping his lover up. He kissed the blunette a few more times on the mouth before washing his chest and stepping out.

"Hey, did you mean it when you said we had nothing to do today?" Xemnas threw a look over his shoulder as he tied a towel around his waist.

"We'll see," he said with a chuckle, leaving his diviner to clean himself up.


End file.
